Avondpoot/ Voor iedereen die mijn boeken leuk vond/vind
Dit is een pagina waar ik zo nu en dan wat zal schrijven voor mijn vriendinnen en mensen die m'n ff's lezen (wat ik natuurlijk heel fijn vind) Dit is dus een soort spelletjespagina waar je vanalles kan doen zoals polls, vragen, en veel meer! Ik zal hier ook korte verhalen schrijven voor jullie :) Dank jullie wel voor alle steun die ik krijg tijdens het schrijven! Jullie zijn geweldige "fans" (of hoe je het ook wil noemen) :D Avondpoot (overleg) 29 nov 2016 19:28 (UTC) 'Deel 1:' Polls Polls gaan over Avondwolk's reeksen! (Avond-Trilogie, Novella's, Morgenlicht & Avondgloed, Vlokken van Bloed) Als Mistgloed ("Morgenlicht & Avondgloed") een andere naam gehad zou hebben, welke van deze zou je dan het mooist gevonden hebben? Mistsprong Mistroos Mistdauw Mistspikkel Mistvlek Mistceder Mistgloed! Alle andere zijn niet leuk! Roosvlok ("Morgenlicht & Avondgloed") had acht jongen in één keer, terwijl ze erg jong was. (Oudere moeders krijgen vaker meer jongen). Hoe zou dit komen denk je? Kraaineus had er zin in Rooswolk is gewoon een raar geval! Rooswolk werd twee keer in één zwanger :P Rooswolk had gewoon een hoop een-eiïge tweelingen Weet ik veel! Ik ben geen dierenarts! Avondwolk had drie nestjes. (Nest 1: vier jongen, Nest 2: drie jongen, Nest 3: drie jongen). Tien jongen in totaal dus. Vijf van hen stierven. Wie waren die vijf? En uit welk nestje kwamen zij? ("De Avond-Trilogie") Twee jongen van nest 1, twee van nest 2 en 2 van nest 3! Alle jongen van nest 1, één jong van nest 2! Alle jongen van nest 3, twee jongen van nest 2! Twee jongen van nest 1, heel nest 2! Alle jongen van nest 2, 2 jongen van nest 1! Waterster kijkt naar een kleine, afgesloten vijver met 10 vissen. Hij vangt er 3, twee ervan glijden in het water en verdrinken, de andere eet hij op. Twee vissen zwemmen weg. Hoeveel vissen zijn er nog over? 5 6 9 7 10 0 Wat vind jij het beste scheldwoord voor Cederster? Cederkak Ceder-muizenbrein Cederkit-kan-de-krijgscode-niet Ceder-spetterpoep Cederdiarree Wie is Briesklauw's partner? ("Vlokken van Bloed") Papaverpoot! Appelhart! VEDERFLUF! Ehhh.... weenie. Had hij er geen 2? Wie van Stormceder, Snellicht en Briesklauw vind je de allerleukste? ("Vlokken van Bloed") Stormceder! Snellicht! Briesklauw! Snellicht en Briesklauw! Snellicht en Stormceder! Briesklauw en Stormceder! Ik vind ze allemaal wel leuk! Ze zijn allemaal stom >:( 'Deel 2:' Verhaal/ Moszang's straf 'Personages' Hoofdpersonage(s): Moszang - Knappe, bont gespikkelde lapjespoes met witte vegen en felle, gele ogen. Bijpersonage(s): Zwaluwvlucht - Magere, gitzwarte, pezige kater met gouden ogen. Moszang's broer. Tijgerzang - Donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Moszang's partner, die Zwaluwvlucht's Clangenoot is. Hulppersonage(s): Pijnkit - Lapjeskatertje. Kleinkit - Bruin met wit lapjespoesje. Breekkit - Broos lichtbruin katertje. Een jonge lapjespoes glipte onder de varens door. Dauwdruppels kleefden aan de bladeren om hen heen, en zo nu en dan viel er eentje op de bosgrond. De stilte hing in het woud als mist, het minste gekrabbel van prooi dempend. De maan was als een zilveren flinter aan de hemel, zo nu en dan uit het zicht door voorbijdrijvende wolkenslierten. De poes hief haar kop op. Haar ogen gloeiden in het witte licht dat op haar gezicht scheen, en dat afkomstig was van de sterren en de maan. Dorre varenbladeren kraakten onder haar poten toen ze verder liep. De bomen ruisten in de wind, hun kruinen heen en weer wiegend als haartjes op de huid van een kat wanneer hij op het hoogland rende. De poes begon te rennen. Haar poten bonkten op de mossige, zompige woudgrond. In de verte zag ze een donker, drassig landschap verschijnen. Het was een heuvelland, met hier en daar pijnbomen en rietplukken die oprezen uit de beken in het territorium. Enkele hazelstruiken versperden de grens, die duidelijk te ruiken was aan de sterke geurmarkeringen die strikt op de afgesproken plaats waren neergezet. De struiken omzoomden bijna het gehele territorium, sterk en stevig als een moeder die haar jongen beschermt. Maar de poes wist beter. Ze liep de grens helemaal af richting het westen, waar een oranje gloed langzaam aan zichtbaar werd aan de hemel. Uiteindelijk vond ze een smalle gleuf onder de struiken, net groot genoeg om een kat door te laten. De lapjespoes kroop eronder door, enkele plukjes van haar rossig-bruine vacht bleven haken aan de scherpe takken van de hazelstruik. Haar dikke - enorm dikke - flanken krasten langs de doorns. Aan de andere kant van de barriëre van struiken wachtte een zwarte kater haar op. De lapjespoes slaakte een kreetje van geluk en vloog op hem af. Zijn pezige, gespierde lichaam streek langs haar heen terwijl hij haar melkgeur indronk."Je jongen zullen bijna komen." zijn ogen flonkerden bezorgd."Is het niet beter dat je niet meer komt tot ze geboren zijn? Ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt, zusje." De lapjespoes snorde luid en wreef haar wang tegen de zijne."Ik mistte je, broertje. Moest je echt in de SchaduwClan gaan wonen? Het is toch veel fijner thuis, bij de DonderClan? Dan kon je je familie zien opgroeien." haar tedere blik gleed naar haar buik. De kater haalde zijn schouders op."Wie is de vader van je jongen, mijn - familie, zei je toch?" De poes knikte, maar antwoordde niet op zijn vraag. De kater gromde gefrustreerd."Ik dacht dat net wij, zusje, geen geheimen voor elkaar hadden!" zei hij triest. De poes zuchtte."Dit geheim is te moeilijk om te vertellen. Mijn jongen zijn beter af dood." De kater legde zijn oren in zijn nek."Zeg dat niet! Het zijn jouw jongen, en wie de vader ook is, hij moet verantwoordelijk voor ze zijn en ze grootbrengen! Vertel het me, Moszang!" Moszang - de lapjespoes - boog haar fijngevormde kop."Het.. het is Tijgerzang." zei ze met bevende stem."Wat?!" de ogen van de kater werden groot van afschuw."Je weet dat je hem niet kan vertrouwen! Hij is geen eerlijke kat, Moszang, en dat weet jij ook! Hij is SchaduwClan!" Moszang schoof een stuk achteruit en zette het haar langs haar ruggengraat omhoog."Ik wéét dat hij SchaduwClan is, haarbal!" snauwde ze."Ik weet best wat ik heb gedaan! En het spijt me. Maar Tijgerzang is een nobele kat!" de zwarte kater schudde zijn kop mistroostig."Niet meer, Moszang, niet meer! Je moet hem laten gaan! Hij zal je dood worden!" Moszang grauwde kwaad. Op dat moment sprong er een donkerbruine kater uit de struiken, en gooide hij zich op Moszang's broer."Zwaluwvlucht!" gilde ze. De bruine kater boorde zijn tanden in Zwaluwvlucht's keel, en gaf een stevige ruk. Er klonk een spetterend geluid, en bloed gutste over de woudvloer. Zwaluwvlucht krijstte hartverscheurend. Zijn lichaam schokte en lag stuiptrekkend te kronkelen op de modderige moerasgrond. Moszang keek het met doodsangst in haar ogen aan. Ondertussen kwam de bruine kater achter haar staan, en fluisterde iets in haar oor."Je ging alleen maar problemen van hem krijgen." sneerde Tijgerzang."Succes met de jongen." zei hij met glanzende gele ogen voor hij in de struiken verdween. Opeens snakte Moszang naar adem toen haar buik samenkrimpte in een hevige wee. Ze kreunde gesmoord en strompelde halfverblind rond in een poging een schuilplaats te vinden. Ze slaakte een kreet van agonie en plofte neer in een brede, holle boomstam die in twee was gezaagd en met zijn open zijde op de grond lag. Ze kroop diep weg daarbinnen, en nestelde zich in de dikke plukken varens die daar groeiden tot ze een comfortabel bedje had. Ze kreunde en een sterke rimpeling trok door haar flank. Halfweg stopte hij, en ze begon een drukkend gevoel te krijgen onder haar staart. Ze gilde het uit van doodspijn en kronkelde terwijl haar eerstgeborene ter wereld kwam. Haar poten klauwen in de aarde en ze voelde zich kwaad worden van de pijn waar ze doorheen ging."Mro-raaauw!" riep ze toen haar jong op de grond smakte en luidkeels piepte. Ze kronkelde wild tot het natte, slijmerige vlies dat om haar heen zat verdwenen was. Dan kroop ze blindelings en zielig piepend richting Moszang's buik. De lapjespoes voelde walging om het bebloedde, slijmerige schepseltje dat haar hulp verwachtte. Ze gaf het kleintje een trap en het jong krijstte geschrokken toen het omrolde en hard op haar zij terechtkwam. Moszang voelde opnieuw een rimpeling door haar buik trekken, en dit keer was de druk onder haar staart zo hevig dat ze zeker wist dat het dit keer twee jongen in één waren. Ze ploften op de grond en kronkelden, zielig piepend, in het rond, wachtend tot Moszang het vlies van hen af zou likken. Het eerste jong probeerde over Moszang's poten te klimmen zodat ze melk kon drinken, maar de lapjespoes gromde van walging en duwde het jong uit haar buurt. Haar buik brandde van de pijn, en dat allemaal door de jongen van die walgelijke Tijgerzang, die een moordenaar was! Die kleintjes waren beter af dood, dat wist iedereen. Maar eerst hadden ze namen nodig. Moszang keek met spleetogen naar de drie zielig kronkelende kleintjes, die jammerden om hun moeder en wild met hun kleine, broze pootjes om zich heen sloegen in de hoop enige warmte te vinden. Het eerstje jong was erg klein, zielig en zou zonhoog niet halen zonder Moszang. Ze herinnerde zich de pijn die ze gevoeld had in het begin van de geboorte, de woedende agonie."Pijnkit." besloot ze. Ze richtte haar blik op de andere twee kleintjes, die luid huilden om hun moeder."Kleinkit en Breekkit." Ze ging rechtstaan en veegde de kleintjes op een hoopje."Jullie moeten dood." besloot ze."Het spijt me, maar jullie zouden nooit geboren moeten zijn. Jullie zijn beter af in de SterrenClan, waar Tijgerzang jullie geen kwaad kan doen!" ze pakte Kleinkit op aan zijn nekvel en trippelde met hem naar de stroom, die enkele vossenlengtes bij de boomstam vandaan was. Ze gooide het kleintje ruw neer op de stenen, en greep zijn nekje vast met een poot. Ze tilde hem eventjes op, en ramde zijn kleine gezichtje dan in het diepe water van de stroom. Het kleintje spartelde zwakjes heen en weer onder Moszang's poot, en ze duwde haar nagels in zijn pelsje. Er verschenen kleine luchtbelletjes aan de oppervlakte, maar ook die vervaagden na een tijdje terwijl Kleinkit's spartelen steeds zwakker werd. Uiteindelijk hield het helemaal op, en ze voelde hem koud worden onder haar poot. Moszang trok haar jong uit de stroom en groef een slordige kuil, waar ze hem in dumpte. Vervolgens ging ze terug naar Pijnkit en Breekkit."Jij bent de volgende om te sterven, Pijnkit." prevelde ze terwijl ze het kleine katje optilde aan zijn nekvelletje. Hij krijstte van de pijn toen haar tanden zich iets te hard op zijn huid klemden. Moszang draafde naar een doornstruik en zocht een scherpe, lange doorn. Toen ze de juiste had uitgekozen hield ze hem boven Pijnkit's zachte, roze buikje."Ik zal jou de pijn laten voelen die ik voelde toen ik jullie, die nooit geboren hadden moeten worden, op de wereld zette." mauwde ze luid en duidelijk, zodat ook de SterrenClan het kon horen. Ze klemde de doorn tussen haar tanden en ramde hem met een kreet in Pijnkit's maag. Het jonkie gilde van de pijn en kronkelde woest, terwijl het bloed over de doorn droop en op de grond gutste. Uiteindelijk gaf hij een hevige, stuiptrekkende beweging en lag hij stil. Ze trok de doorn uit zijn buikje en veegde wat bladeren over de plas bloed. Dan liep ze naar de kuil waar Kleinkit al in lag, en gooide ze Pijnkit naast zijn broertje. Vervolgens ging ze terug naar haar nest, waar Breekkit zielig piepend rondwroette opzoek naar Moszang. De lapjespoes greep het jong aan haar nekvel en sleepte haar mee naar een stuk rotsen. Ze gooide het kleintje met een harde dreun neer, zodat er bloed opwelde uit haar kopje. Ze jankte zielig, kronkelend, op zoek naar enige bescherming."Jij zal de pijn voelen die ik in mijn kop voelde, piekerend over de toekomst!" prevelde Moszang terwijl ze omhoog keek naar de sterren, die langzaam aan vervaagden. Ze pakte een zware kei, en hief hem op. Dan liet ze hem vallen op het kopje van het pasgeboren jonkie. Er klonk een schrille, gesmoorde piep en een krakend geluid. Dan viel Breekkit stil. Moszang verschoof de steen en deed haar best niet te kijken naar haar jong, dat niet meer was dan een bebloed hoopje vacht. Ze sleepte het kleintje mee naar de kuil en dumpte haar bij haar broers."Tijgerzang's straf is voorbij." murmelde ze. Ze glimlachtte en gooide aarde in de kuil."En mijn straf natuurlijk ook, omdat ik zo dwaas was hem te kiezen." Ze draaide zich om en liep zonder omkijken terug naar haar territorium. Ze zag natte afdrukken bij de stroom. Ze zag een bloedvlek bij een doornstruik. Ze zag vegen rood spul op de rotsen liggen. Niet iedereen kan goed zijn. Je kiest je pad wanneer je beslissingen moet nemen, en zonder kwaad is er geen goed. Ik ben slecht. Ik heb mijn jongen vermoord, terwijl ik voor hen moest zorgen. Ik heb ze gestraft, om wat ik had gedaan. Nu is het tijd dat ''ik ''nog één maal gestraft wordt. ''Ze trippelde richting de kloof. Liep door. Voelde de grond onder haar poten verdwijnen. ''Het spijt me. 'Deel 3: '''Namen-Polls Welk voorvoegsel van deze 20 vind jij het mooist? Zand Mist Veder Donker Nacht Zwaluw Heide Zacht Sintel Haver Kraai Zilver Steen Woud Stekel Bruin Streep Vlek Spikkel Lappen Welke van deze 20 achtervoegsels vind jij het mooist? Pels Staart Klauw Veder Vacht Vlam Oog Oor Blad Loof Bes Hart Pluk Roos Bloem Lelie Sprong Licht Stroom Vleugel Als je dat voorvoegsel en dat achtervoegsel samenzette, welke naam zou je dan krijgen (plaats in de comments)? Vind je het een goede combinatie, vind je hem mooi? Ja, heel mooi, en een goede combinatie! Nee, niet mooi, en een slechte combinatie! Ja, mooie naam, maar geen goede combinatie. Nee, lelijke naam, maar goede combinatie! Ja, goede combinatie, maar geen mooie naam! Nee, geen goede combinatie, maar een mooie naam! Erin Hunter (Victoria Holmes in dit geval) heeft gezegd dat ze Kraaipoot's en Vederstaart's liefde als een "high school love" voorstelde. Ben je het daarmee eens? Ja! Nee! Een beetje Drie generaties van zilveren katten stierven in Warrior Cats. Zilverstroom's moeder (omdat zij nooit genoemd is in de Nederlandse boeken), Zilverstroom en Zilverstroom's dochter Vederstaart. Waarom zou dit zijn denk je? Omdat als Zilveren katten sterven dat heel dramatisch is. Omdat Erin Hunter de pik op hen heeft. Omdat ze allebei te veel van hun partner hielden. Om ons te pesten. Weet ik veel! Wat zou je doen moest Havikwind opeens uit wat bosjes springen en gillen dat zijn snoep gestolen is? Heel hard krijsen en wegrennen Hem onbegrijpend aankijken Liegen en zeggen dat jouw snoep ook gestolen is De dader opsporen! Een selfie met hem nemen Hem op zijn schouder kloppen en nieuw snoep kopen Zeggen dat snoep slecht is voor zijn tanden 'Deel 4:' Verhaal/ Leerlingen 'Personages' '''Hoofdpersonage(s):' Varenpoot - Knappe crème en bruine cyperse poes met fijngestreepte pootjes en bladgroene ogen. Netelpoot - Donkere cyperse kater met brede schouders en groene ogen. Lijster - Lapjeskater met donkere en zwarte vlekken. Bijpersonage(s): Sintelsprong - Grijze poes met rossige vegen, Varenpoot's mentor. Hulstzang - Bruine kater met crèmekleurige en roste vlekken, Netelpoot's mentor. Zilvermos - Glanzende, grijze poes met lichtgroene ogen. Echopoot's mentor. Uilzang - Snelpoot's mentor, een bruin-crème gevlekte kater. Heidemist - Lichtbruine cyperse poes. Hulppersonage(s): Echopoot - Blauw-crème schildpadpoes met witte vlekken. Snelpoot - Witte kater met zwarte, bruine en grijze vlekken, en gele ogen. De zon stond als een gloeiende bol vuur aan de hemel, zijn licht op de trainingskuil werpend. Twee mentors en hun leerlingen kwam aanlopen, opgewekt door de geur van groeiende planten en ochtenddauw. Enkele bladeren dwarrelden naar beneden."Sintelsprong, wanneer gaan we trainen morgen?" vroeg een cyperse leerling opgewekt."Ik zal nog zien." antwoordde de grijs-roste mentor."Je hebt toch wel geduld, Varenpoot? Net als Netelpoot? Hulstzang kan hem ook niet altijd trainen." snorde ze. Ze wiebelde haar oren richting de donkere, cyperse Netelpoot en zijn bruin-crème gevlekte mentor Hulstzang."Ja... waar gaan we nu heen?" vroeg Varenpoot nieuwsgierig."Het Schimmenwoud. Die plek is nieuw voor jullie." vertelde Hulstzang de leerlingen."Spannend! Is het waar dat er daar veel donderpaden zijn?" vroeg Netelpoot."Dat klopt!" snorde Sintelsprong. In de verte werd het Schimmenwoud zichtbaar; en begroeide, doornachtige plek met een dicht bladerdak dat maar weinig licht doorliet. Opeens doken er twee jongen katten op uit de struiken."Hoi Echopoot! En hallo, Snelpoot!" miauwde Varenpoot opgewekt. De twee katten zwaaiden met hun staarten. Toen zij weer verdwenen waren kwamen hun mentors, Zilvermos en Uilzang, ook uit het Schimmenwoud en gingen ze achter hun leerlingen aan."Kom. Zorg dat je ons niet kwijtraakt." mauwde Hulstzang. De krijgers gingen hun leerlingen voor tussen een grote hulststruik en een bos braamtakken. Naarmate ze dieper het woud ingingen werd het donkerder. Opeens hoorde Varenpoot geritsel in de bosjes naast haar. De sterke geur van muis kwam haar tegemoet."Psst! Netelpoot!" siste ze met een twinkeling in haar ogen. De twee leerlingen slopen richting de bosjes. Opeens hoorde de muis hem. Het wollige diertje sprong uit zijn schuilplaats en vluchtte weg, traag door de naalden op de woudgrond. Varenpoot en Netelpoot vlogen achter de prooi aan. De muis bereikte zijn holletje en verdween."Verdorie!" vloekte Netelpoot. Varenpoot keek om zich heen."O jee!" piepte ze."We zijn Sintelsprong en Hulstzang kwijtgeraakt!" Netelpoot werd nog bozer."Grhmp." gromde hij."Maar het mos aan de bomen staat in de richting van het westen, waar ons kamp ligt. Dus kunnen we gewoon terug, toch?" Varenpoot knikte."Ja, dat is waar-" Opeens klonken er dravende pootstappen. Er barstte een jonge kat uit de struiken. Het was een lapjeskat, een heel donkere, met veel zwart in zijn pels. Recht achter hem aan volgde er een vos. Varenpoot slaakte een kreetje en vloog hen achterna. Netelpoot volgde haar. De kat hield halt in een open plek en werd onmiddellijk besprongen door de vos. Het dier grauwde wat en worstelde met de zwerfkat, die luid gilde toen er klauwen in zijn schouder zonken. Varenpoot schoot naar voren en landde sierlijk op de vos. In haar sprong gooide ze heel haar gewicht naar achteren, waarbij ze - toen ze neerkwam - het dier met zich meesleurde. De zwerfkat hijgde en keek toe hoe Varenpoot de vos bewerkte met haar klauwen en Netelpoot op zijn rug klom en zijn oren aan flarden beet."Goed zo! En kom niet meer terug!" riep Netelpoot de vos na toen die wegrende. Varenpoot stond vanop een afstandje stijfjes naar de zwerfkat te kijken. Het was een jonge kater, met donkere vlekken zoals Netelpoot al eerder had opgemerkt. Hij ging naast Varenpoot zitten en legde zijn staart onopmerkbaar op de hare."Wie ben je?" vroeg Varenpoot. De zwerfkat stond op en de haren langs zijn ruggengraat kwam omhoog."Wie ben jij?!" snauwde hij."Ik kon die vos best alleen af! Ik heb geen vieze... poesiepoes nodig als jou!" die woorden kwam hard aan. Varenpoot's ogen vlogen open en haar pupillen vernauwden zich. Netelpoot deed een stap naar voren en zette ondertussen zijn voorpoot zachtjes op de hare."Als er hier iemand is die niet over haar afkomst hoort te praten, dan ben jij het wel!" spuugde hij."Je rook zeker de zachtere geuren op haar, niet?! Nou, haar moeder was een poesiepoes, maar zij is door en door krijgskat. Meer dan jou, in ieder geval." voegde hij met een walgende blik toe."We hebben zojuist je leven gered. Toon wat respect." snauwde hij. De zwerfkat blies kwaad terug. Ondertussen zat Varenpoot hem nog steeds angstig aan te staren. De zwerfkat stond op en struikelde bijna door zijn schouderwond."Ik ga maar eens." sneerde hij."Ohh nee, jij gaat nergens heen! Je zit in ons territorium, en we brengen je naar ons kamp!" Netelpoot hield hem tegen. Hij duwde de kater wat steviger op zijn poten en wenkte Varenpoot."Ik wil dat je me helpt hem overeind te houden tot het kamp. Het is een zware tocht, daar weet jij alles van." Varenpoot ketste boos naar hem."Ten eerste vertik ik het om die haarbal te helpen, en ten tweede; herrinner me niet aan mijn jeugd, oke?!" Ze liep straal langs hem heen en strompelde hen met uitgezette staart voor. Netelpoot liep naast de zwerfkat, die hem boze blikken toewierp. Ondertussen keek hij naar Varenpoot. Zijn vriendin was als jonge kitten hier gevonden, en haar vader had haar meegenomen naar de Clan. Haar moeder had haar hier afgezet zodat ze een beter leven kon leiden. Hij zag haar strakke spieren opbollen onder haar glanzende pels. Ze is zo mooi. En zo aardig. Ze is de brilliantste poes die ik ken. Ik wou gewoon dat ze niet zo vlug op haar tenen getrapt was. ''De zwerfkat zat ook naar haar te staren, maar met woede in zijn ogen. Netelpoot keek vlug terug voor zich voor de kater door zou hebben dat hij naar hem keek. Ondertussen kwamen ze het einde van het Schimmenwoud nabij. Varenpoot ging liggen bij het eerste donderpad, dat tussen hen en het kamp in lag."Ga jij maar eerst," zei Netelpoot."Met .. hoe heet je?" vroeg hij aan de zwerfkat."Lijster." snauwde die."Met Lijster." vulde Netelpoot aan. Varenpoot's ogen vlamden op, maar ze zweeg en ging naast Lijster staan. Vlak voor er een monster aan kwam, en zijn gebrul de lucht vulde, besloot Lijster blijkbaar om alles op eigen houtje te doen. Hij ging lekker sloom het donderpad op en stond even rond te kijken voor hij besefte hoe dicht het monster al was."Kijk uit, muizenbrein!" gilde Varenpoot. Ze schoot naar voren en duwde Lijster richting Netelpoot. De lapjeskater gleed uit en smakte op de grond aan de andere kant. Varenpoot probeerde nog naar achteren te springen, maar werd schuin geraakt door het monster. Netelpoot hoorde de klap, en tegen dat het monster voorbij was zag hij een bundel cyperse vacht in de berm liggen. "Wat heb je gedaan?!" gilde hij tegen de zwerfkat, een ontzette blik in zijn ogen. Hij draafde het donderpad over en kwam glippend tot stilstand naast Varenpoot. Haar crème-bruine cyperse vacht stond in plukjes overeind, en haar ogen waren halfopen maar gevuld met schock. Haar poten trilden. Haar borst ging vliegensvlug op en neer. Netelpoot snikte bijna van schrik, en trok haar een stukje overeind. De cyperse poes duwde hem weg, boog zich voorover en spuugde bloed uit, dat op de grond droop. Haar flanken zwoegden en Netelpoot ging vlug onder haar zodat ze ondersteuning had."Help me haar naar het kamp te dragen!" schreeuwde hij richting Lijster, die het donderpad over trippelde."Ik ben oké!" kraakte Varenpoot. Ze wankelde overeind en leunde even tegen Netelpoot aan voor ze haar eigen evenwicht vond."We moeten naar het kamp!" zei ze dringend, alle vaagheid uit haar ogen knipperend."Maar je bent gewond!" piepte Netelpoot."Zie je iets, dan?!" spuugde ze."Kom op!" Ze begon richting het kamp te lopen. Netelpoot ging naast Lijster staan en gingen achter haar aan. Al gauw kwam de kampingang in zicht."Hup, naar binnen." snauwde Netelpoot tegen Lijster. De lapjeskat drong door de struiken en ging op de open plek zitten."We moeten iets doen aan die krassen. Volg ons naar het medicijnhol, daar wacht Heidemist vast en zeker." Netelpoot trok Lijster overeind en bracht hem naar het medicijnhol. Varenpoot ging aarzelend achter hen aan."Varenpoot is geraakt door een monster." miauwde Netelpoot gauw toen ze binnen kwamen."En deze zwerfkat - Lijster - is in zijn schouder gebeten door een vos." Heidemist, een slanke, lichtbruine cyperse poes, keek op van haar kruiden. Zoals altijd droeg ze een paar bloemen mee, op haar kop, achter haar oor en zelfs een stukje in haar oor. Het zorgde dat ze er lieflijk uitzag, met haar twinkelende muntgroene ogen."Netelpoot, zou jij deze spinrag en goudsbloem op Lijster's wonde willen doen?" vroeg ze vriendelijk terwijl ze hem te kruiden aangaf."Oke!" zei de donkere cyperse leerling. Hij begon de gousbloem tot pulp te vermalen terwijl Heidemist Varenpoot onderzocht. Met haar zachte roze neusje besnuffelde ze de kleine, gestreepte poes."Waar ben je geraakt?" vroeg ze peinzend."Deze flank." antwoordde Varenpoot, terwijl ze met haar staart over haar linkerflank streek. Ze ging op de grond liggen terwijl Heidemist met een poot porde op alle zachtere plekken in haar flank. Opeens slaakte Varenpoot een pijnkreetje."Ow! Wat doe je?!" Heidemist fronste even."Je zal nog een paar dagen stijf zijn." miauwde ze."Je hebt een rib gekneusd waardoor je milt samengeperst werd. Ik zou het fijn vinden als je de rest van de dag hier bleef." Netelpoot keek op van zijn werk."Ze hoestte bloed op." vertelde hij."Is dat normaal?" Heidemist knikte."Dat kan wel. Waarschijnlijk door de schok; te hard overgeven en bloed meehebben. Ze zal er geen last meer van hebben." Varenpoot strompelde naar een nest en ging liggen terwijl ze haar vacht een grondige wasbeurt gaf. Heidemist stapte naar Lijster toe en bekeek het compres dat Netelpoot had gemaakt."Ziet er goed uit." snorde ze."Bedankt. Je kan weer gaan jagen, of wat dan ook voor krijgerstaken." zei ze met pretlichtjes in haar ogen. Even later verdween ze, en Netelpoot ging naar het leerlingenhol om een dutje te doen. Varenpoot keek Lijster scherp aan."Dus.. je ouders?" vroeg die. Varenpoot krulde haar poten op onder zich en draaide haar kop schuin. Ze keek Lijster scheef aan, en richtte haar blik dan op de grond."Mijn vader was een krijger. Hij was nobel, en eerlijk, en dapper. En dan ontmoette hij Mimi. Ze was aardig, zorgzaam en beleefd." Een flikkering trok door haar oog."Alleen waren ze beiden gedoemd om voor eeuwig een nutteloos bestaan te leiden, maar samen waren ze zo gelukkig dat zelf de SterrenClan hen niks kon ontnemen." Ze knipperde loom."Mimi was zwanger van mijn vader. Maar haar huismensen mishandelden haar, en vlak na de geboorte zetten ze haar buiten, samen met haar vijf jongen. Dat waren ik, en twee andere leerlingen hier, en twee katten die poesiepoezen zijn geworden. Ik heette Fern. Dan had je Grace, Echopoot, en Mow, Snelpoot. Zij beiden zal je nog wel ontmoeten." Ze glimlachtte eventjes."De poesiepoezen heetten Aspen, een poes, en haar zus Esme. Ik, Grace en Mow werden hier gebracht door Mimi, zodat mijn vader voor ons kon zorgen. Aspen en Esme bleven bij mam. Zij groeiden op bij tweebenen zoals haar." Lijster knikte."Bedankt dat je met uit de weg hebt geduwt. Ik was echt een uitslover, hm?" zijn ogen kregen een doffe uitdrukking. Varenpoot zweeg. Misschien was Lijster toch zo slecht nog niet. 'Deel 5: Polls Wie is jouw favo koppel uit mijn ff's? Avond ♥ Steen Bloessem ♥ Steen Zon ♥ Vlekken Zon ♥ Zand Mist ♥ Tijger Mist ♥ Bracken Wilg ♥ Rots Honing ♥ Stro Dauw ♥ Lijster Honing ♥ Grijs Snel ♥ Klimop Snel ♥ Spits Storm ♥ Steenspreker Storm ♥ Veder Storm ♥ Amber Bries ♥ Papaver Bries ♥ Appel Veder ♥ Els Andere (comment) De officiële vachtkleur-oogkleur van Donskit/poot uit mijn komende reeks is nog onbekend. Welke staat jou het meest aan? Ze moet trouwens lijken op een van haar ouders (Snellicht is zilver cypers en Spitssprong is donkerbruin) Donkerbruin (bijna zwart) cypers met wit. Donkerbruin (bijna zwart) met wit. Donkerbruin (bijna zwart) cypers. Donkerbruin cypers met wit. Donkerbruin met wit. Donkerbruin cypers. Bruin cypers met wit. Bruin met wit. Bruin cypers. Lichtbruin cypers met wit. Lichtbruin met wit. Lichtbruin cypers. Crème cypers met wit. Crème met wit. Crème cypers. Geel (bleekrost) cypers met wit Geel (bleekrost) met wit. Geel (bleekrost) cypers. Rost cypers met wit Rost met wit. Rost cypers. Donkerrost cypers met wit Donkerrost met wit. Donkerrost cypers. Rood cypers met wit. Rood met wit. Rood cypers. Donkergrijs cypers met wit. Donkergrijs met wit. Donkergrijs cypers. Zwart cypers met wit. Zwart met wit. Zwart cypers. Grijs cypers met wit. Grijs met wit. Grijs cypers. Zilver cypers met wit. Zilver met wit. Zilver cypers (tegenwoordige kleur) Licht/bleekgrijs cypers met wit. Licht/bleekgrijs met wit. Licht/bleekgrijs cypers. Andere (comment) Als ik een warrior cat was, dan zou ik... Kitten willen zijn Leerling willen zijn Medicijnkatleerling willen zijn Krijger willen zijn Medicijnkat willen zijn Moederkat willen zijn Oudste willen zijn Commandant willen zijn Leider willen zijn ...Geen warrior cat zijn '''Deel 6: '''Verhaal/ De pijn van liefde '''Hoofdpersonage(s): Appellicht - Knappe bleekroste cyperse poes met een wit snoetje en borst en een grote, pluizige witte staart. Jaaghart - Vriendelijke bruine cyperse kater met amandelvormige, blauwe ogen en scherpe klauwen. Heemstpoel - Verwaande grijze cyperse poes met zilveren vlekken. Ebbeklauw - Kater met een pels zo donker als ebbenhout en gouden ogen. Bijpersonage(s): Zachtster - Witte poes met roste cyperse vlekken en bleekgroene ogen. Mistvaren - Zilvergrijze cyperse poes met witte vegen. Nevelkit - Zilvergrijs poesje. Wilgenkit - Wit poesje met zilvergrijze vlekken. Lavendelkit - Bruin poesje met heideblauwe ogen. Bontkit - Lapjespoesje met heideblauwe ogen. Hulppersonage(s): Spikkelgaai - Witte kater met bonte bruine en roste spikkels. Appellicht liep de open plek over. De zon wierp haar laatste, bloedrode stralen op de open plek en zette de pelzen van de katten in vuur en vlam. Appellicht keek opgewonden in de richting van de kraamkamer, waar Mistvaren haar jongen, Nevelkit en Wilgenkit, klaarmaakte voor hun leerlingenceremonie. Zachtster had Appellicht verteld dat ze mentor zou worden van één van de jongen. Appellicht wist nog niet zeker wie van de twee het beste te trainen zou zijn. Nevelkit was erg getalenteerd, maar luisterde nooit, terwijl Wilgenkit zo haar best deed en goed oplette maar niet de goede vaardigheden had om een makkelijke training te hebben. Dan had je ook nog Wilgenkit's en Nevelkit's zusje, Lavendelkit, die in geen manier op haar ouders of familie leek. Sommige katten zeiden zelfs dat Mistvaren niet haar echte moeder was. Appellicht liep naar de hoop verse prooi en koos een spreeuw uit. Ze liep naar haar beste vriend, Jaaghart. Ze hoopte dat hij ook een leerling zou krijgen! Naast Jaaghart zat Heemstpoel, en goede vriendin van hem. Appellicht kon haar niet uitstaan."Hoi Jaaghart!" miauwde Appellicht opgewekt. Ze ging naast haar vriend zitten en gaf hem een kopje. Jaaghart snorde en gaf haar een lik tussen de oren. Heemstpoel keek jaloers toe. Zachtster liep haar hol onder de Rotshoop uit. De HemelClan was sterk nu Nieuwblad in zicht was. De katten waren goed gevoed en prooi was er in overvloed; de Kloof was vol van water voor de dieren. De leider sprong gracieus op de Rotshoop en slaakte een luide kreet. De Clan verzamelde zich al gauw, klommen omlaag de grotten uit en begonnen gezellig te babbelen. Appellicht trok Jaaghart met zich mee en samen trippelden ze naar voren. Zachtster was een aardige leider, die bekend stond om haar wijsheid en eer. Al vele seizoenen lang was ze HemelClan's geliefde leider."Zoals jullie misschien al weten heeft een zwerfkat hier enkele manen geleden onderdak gezocht met haar jongen. Ik heb haar een plek in de Clan aangeboden, maar die sloeg zij beleefd af. Haar enige levende jong is hier gebleven en werd gezoogd door Mistvaren, met als pleegzusjes Lavendelkit, Wilgenkit en Nevelkit." zei Zachtster met glanzende ogen."Nu is het voor hen tijd om leerlingen te worden." Wilgenkit, Nevelkit, Lavendelkit en Bontkit keken met sprankelende ogen van opwinding toe. Toen Zachtster hen toeknikte piepten ze enhousiast en renden ze naar haar toe."Ik roep mijn voorouders op om op deze kittens neer te kijken. Zij hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden." miauwde Zachtster."Wilgenkit, van nu af aan heet jij Wilgenpoot. Heemstpoel zal jouw mentor worden." Wilgenpoot keek verrukt op en raakte Heemstpoel's neus aan. Dan liepen de twee naar de menigte toe en gingen ze zitten. Appellicht begon te twijfelen. Wat als ik toch geen mentor word? Wat als Zachtster niet vind dat ik me genoeg inzet voor de Clan? ''Ondertussen had Zachtster zich op Nevelkit gericht."Nevelkit, van nu af aan heet je Nevelpoot. Appellicht zal jouw mentor zijn." Appellicht voelde het bloed bonken in haar kop toen ze naar voren liep. ''Hè nee! Ik heb nu net het irritantste jong! ''Ze raakte Nevelpoot's neus aan en leidde haar leerling naar de rand van het kamp, waar de Clan zat. Zachtster was ondertussen al bezig met Lavendelkit."...zal je Lavendelpoot heten. Jouw mentor zal Jaaghart zijn." Jaaghart en Lavendelpoot trippelden naar Appellicht en haar leerling toe. Vervolgens werd Bontkit leerling gemaakt van Spikkelgaai, de commandant, en was de ceremonie voorbij. Appellicht keek neer op Nevelpoot. Het cyperse poesje keek arrogant terug, alsof ze haar uitdaagde. Appellicht wierp haar een waarschuwende blik toe."Voor we het territorium gaan verkennen raad ik je aan een nest te maken in het leerlingenhol." zei ze. Nevelpoot deed haar mond open om te protesteren."Hè nee! Kunnen we niet gewoon gaan trainen ofzo?!" zeurde ze. Appellicht wierp haar een strenge blik toe."Nee. Eerst ga je een nest maken en vervolgens beginnen we aan de training en rondleidingen in het territorium. En geen gemaar!" Nevelpoot blies kwaad en stampte richting het leerlingenhol. Appellicht ging zitten en sloeg haar staart om haar poten. Jaaghart trippelde naar haar toe met zijn beste vriend Ebbeklauw aan zijn zijde."Waar is Heemstpoel?" vroeg Appellicht."Zij is gaan jagen met haar leerling." miauwde Ebbeklauw. Zijn ogen glansden vriendelijk. Jaaghart snorde en gaf zijn vriend een por."Zullen wij ook een potje gaan jagen? We kunnen aan Spikkelgaai vragen of hij de leerlingen opzadeld met klusjes." Appellicht lachtte."Serieus?! Nevelpoot vermoord me als ik dat doe!" Ebbeklauw haalde zijn schouders op."Nou en? Nevelpoot is een leerling, jij bent haar mentor." Appellicht knikte."Oké dan. Laten we gaan!" ze volgde Ebbeklauw en Jaaghart uit het kamp. "Ik hoop dat we wat vangen." miauwde Ebbeklauw."Als je je mond niet houdt, zou ik het betwijfelen!" snorde Jaaghart plagend. Appellicht giechelde. De drie vrienden liepen over de harde rotsen. Hun klauwen schraapten over de roodbakken steen, terwijl de zon hun pelzen bestraalde."Zie deze sprong!" zei Jaaghart speels. Hij sprong drie vossenlengtes omhoog tot aan een tak van een schriel boompje."Dat is niks!" pochte Ebbeklauw. Hij vloog een stuk hoger en tikte met zijn staart tegen Jaaghart's schouder."Hé jongens! We zijn hier niet om in bomen te springen!" riep Appellicht."O ja!" lachtte Jaaghart. Hij sprong naar beneden en landde vlak naast Appellicht. Ebbeklauw volgde kort daarna."Waarom ga jij niet de andere kant op, Jaaghart?" stelde Ebbeklauw voor."Dan gaan Appellicht en ik hier jagen." Jaaghart knikte en dook een rotsspleet in. Ebbeklauw volgde Appellicht richting een lager gelegen stuk naast de stroom. Appellicht likte wat water op en speurde naar prooi. Ebbeklauw ging zitten en staarde haar aan."Ik wou al een tijdje met je spreken, Appellicht." murmelde hij. Appellicht spitste haar oren en keek hem vragend aan."Ik... het is moeilijk om over te spreken." stamelde de donkere kater."Maar ik.. ik vind je leuk." Appellicht keek hem geschokt aan. ''Maar... maar wat dan met Jaaghart?!! Ik hou van hem,.. maar weet Ebbeklauw dat eigenlijk wel? ''Opeens sprong er een cyperse gedaante uit de struiken. Jaaghart ging tussen Appellicht en Ebbeklauw instaan en blies kwaad naar zijn vriend."Ze is van mij!" krijste hij. Appellicht keek geschrokken toe hoe de katers allebei hun haren opzetten en naar elkaar gromden."Ho ho ho!!!" piepte ze. Gauw ging ze tussen hen instaan."Ik ben van niemand, oke?! Doe niet zo idioot, jullie allebei!" Ebbeklauw spuugde nu ook naar haar."Je geeft echt niets om mij! Je wou Jaaghart altijd al hebben!" Appellicht grauwde."Ja, Jaaghart is mijn partner!" siste ze. Ebbeklauw's haren gingen nog meer overeind staan."Ik hield van je!" schreeuwde hij."Je bent harteloos!" Appellicht siste boos. Ze haalde naar Ebbeklauw uit; haar klauw reet zijn wang open en hij gilde van de pijn. Zijn ogen vlamden toen hij terug opkeek, bloed van zijn wang stromend. Hij besprong Appellicht en ze rolden over de rand van de rots, op een ander plateau. Ebbeklauw hapte naar Appellicht's keel, maar de roste poes ontweek zijn tanden en rolde om. Ze krabde zijn buik open en beet in zijn linkeroor. Opeens werd hij van haar afgesleurd door Jaaghart, en de twee katers begonnen aan een fel gevecht. Appellicht probeerde net haar verloren adem in te halen toen Jaaghart vanachteren besprongen werd door Ebbeklauw, die zijn tanden in zijn keel wou boren. Appellicht gilde het uit en wierp Jaaghart opzij terwijl Ebbeklauw naar voren dook. Zijn tanden schampten haar keel, maar ze schonk er geen aandacht aan en gilde tegen Jaaghart dat hij hulp moest halen. Jaaghart rende de kloof uit en krabbelde vlug wat rotsen op om te verdwijnen. Ebbeklauw grauwde woest naar Appellicht voor hij haar weer besprong. Appellicht dook opzij; en opeens verdween de grond onder haar poten. Met een misselijkmakende schok ging ze over de rand van het plateau en begon ze te vallen. Haar poten dreven hulpeloos in het niets terwijl ze spartelde om grip te vinden. Uiteindelijk klapte ze neer op de bodem van de holte waar ze in was gevallen. Haar bloed spatte omhoog en besmeurde de varen om haar heen. Een hete substantie vulde haar mond en droop langzaam aan op de grond, zich vermengend met het bloed onder haar kop en borst dat zich langzaam verspreidde naar de rest van haar lichaam. Ze ademde in en uit; in en uit; in en uit. Haar borst zwoegde en ging zwakjes op en neer terwijl haar poten krabbelden in het zand. ''Help!!! ''Haar hart leek steeds zwaarder te gaan wegen, en haar poten begonnen te stuiptrekken. Ze hoorde haar bloed druppelen in een put in de grond, waar het geplons echode alsof het tien keer versterkt was. Appellicht liet een bloederige hoest uit haar keel ontsnappen voor ook haar flanken begonnen te sidderen. Haar staart trok en lag vervolgens stil terwijl ze zwakjes haar kop heen en weer schoof, wat er voor zorgde dat het bloed dat uit de wonde onder haar hoofd liep nog sneller over de grond stroomde. Ze hoorde rennende en krabbelende pootstappen die steeds dichterbij kwamen."Appellicht!!!" hoorde ze."Appellicht!!!" Een bekende gedaante knielde bij haar neer en begon haar wang te likken. Appellicht begon desondanks de pijn te snorren."Tot ziens, Jaaghart." fluisterde ze. Dan was alles weg. 'Deel 7: '''Polls Welke is jouw favo Clan/groep? DonderClan WindClan SchaduwClan RivierClan HemelClan BloedClan SterrenClan Eenling Zwerfkat Poesiepoes Welk was jouw favo warrior cats boek? (Nederlands) De Wildernis In Water en Vuur Geheimen Voor de Storm Gevaar! Vuurproef Middernacht Maannacht Dageraad Sterrenlicht Schemering Zonsondergang Het Tweede Gezicht Duistere Rivier Verbannen Eclips Vuurster's Missie binnenkort! Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions